katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Hooray for Socks/Transcript
NARRATOR: "Emi's mother drives us back to Yamaku. The trip back is very quiet. We wave goodbye as the car drives off, and I glance down at the girl leaning on my arm." HISAO: "How are you feeling?" NARRATOR: "Emi shrugs noncommittally." EMI: "I'll be fine. Come on, let's go." NARRATOR: "We pause outside the girl's dorm and I turn to face Emi, ready to say goodbye." EMI: "Why don't you come up for a while?" HISAO: "Okay." NARRATOR: "The walk up to her room is in silence. I'm not sure why I supposed I'd be turned away at the door. I guess I just assumed she'd want to be alone. Her mom, the nurse, hell, everyone who knew the significance of today seemed to think it best to leave Emi alone. But she took me into the graveyard with her. She told me the whole story of what happened on the day she lost her legs. She wanted me around. The significance of this does not escape me. Emi opens the door and steps into her room, not even bothering to invite me in, holding the door for me expectantly. I step in, and the door swings shut behind me." EMI: "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" HISAO: "Sure. Can't guarantee I'll do it, but..." NARRATOR: "Emi giggles and pulls me into a kiss that starts out soft but deepens into something almost desperate." EMI: "Stay with me? Please?" NARRATOR: "Her voice has dropped to a whisper, the question is barely audible over the sound of my own breathing. There's something about the way that she asks that question, the hesitancy in it, the quiet voice, that makes me think she doesn't mean tonight. No, she means exactly what she said. “Stay with me.” Not “tonight” or “forever,” because both of us know there's no such thing as forever. There's no time limit to her request, there's just the request. The favor. Can I do that? Can I stay with her?" HISAO: "Of course." NARRATOR: "We embrace again, Emi guiding me towards her bed, stepping backwards with care, until she sits down on the edge." NARRATOR: "I collapse next to Emi, who almost immediately curls against me, smiling. Mentally, I feel grateful that Emi keeps her nails short, otherwise I think she might have drawn blood. I sit up briefly to dispose of the now-used condom and lay back down next to Emi, who's in turn taken care of cleaning herself off. For a while, we lay in silence, savoring the feeling of being next to one another. Emi is the first to speak." EMI: "Hey, Hisao." HISAO: "Hmm?" EMI: "Thanks for coming with me today." NARRATOR: "I smile and plant a kiss on her head." HISAO: "Of course. My pleasure." NARRATOR: "Emi snuggles closer, and I can feel her breathing begin to slacken as she begins to drift off to sleep. Just as she's about to fall asleep, she wakes up enough to mutter a single sentence." EMI: "I love you, Hisao." NARRATOR: "Then she's out like a light, leaving me feeling like I'm on top of the world. I draw the slumbering Emi as close as possible, pull the covers over us to keep the chill off, and fall asleep as happy as I've ever been." Next Scene: Clean Teeth Category:Scenes in Emi's Route Category:Act 4 Transcripts Category:Act 4 - Motion Transcripts Category:Emi Scenes